Ken Masters
Ken Masters is one of the main protagonists of the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 67th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ken VS Terry, where he fought against Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series. History When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. He enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. When they were 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them while meeting his future wife, Eliza. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Blood Type: B * Likes: Sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu * Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas * Brother-in-law to Guile * One-quarter American and three-quarters Japanese * Naturally Black Hair (dyes it blond) Ansatsuken * Hadoken * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ** Guren Senpukyaku * Shoryuken ** Shinryuken * Heat Rush * Guren Enjinkyaku * Shippu Jinraikyaku * Shoryureppa Feats * Defeated Vega while bleeding out * Punched Dan 15 feet into the air * Dodged attacks from Akuma * Defeated Zangief & Charlie Nash * Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help * Survived a 100 foot fall * Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit * Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, the two 4th Wall breakers went back to his fight with Terry Bogard and interrupted the two after Terry used a break dance to evade Ken's attack. Deadpool and Pinkie challenge him to a dance-off. Terry is surprised by the two, which allows Ken to throw a hadouken at him since he was off-guard. Both Ken and Terry can also be seen in the thumbnail for their episode, when the two 4th Wall breakers enter YouTube. One Minute Melee Ken made a cameo appearance in Scorpion VS Ghost Rider, where he was shown battling Scorpion, presumably to avenge Ryu after Ryu VS Scorpion. Later, he was rescued by Ghost Rider. Ken later appeared in Season 4 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Paul Phoenix from the Tekken series and won. Paul then stated that he'll have a runback at him after the tournament, hinting at a rematch. He was voiced by StarFishVA. He later returned in a Bonus Episode of Season 6, where he and Ryu fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent, Terry Bogard, and Rock Howard from the Fatal Fury series and lost. DBX Ken appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Blaziken from the Pokémon series and lost. Gallery Ken (SF3 Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX Ken-shoryu-ts.gif|Shoryuken Ken-alphafireball.gif|Hadoken Ken-hurricane-ts.gif|Tatsumaki Senpukyaku 8D399054-513F-48A5-9B73-EADF1ECC612E.gif|Shippu Jinraikyaku Ngbbs4b7846bc85f91.gif|Shinryuken KenShoryureppa.gif|Shoryureppa Trivia *Ken is the 15th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante and Cammy White, and with the next ten being Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the tenth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man and Cammy White, and with the next seven being Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the ninth Street Figher character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Cammy White, and with the next one being Balrog. *** He is the second Street Fighter character to fight against a Fatal Fury character, after Chun-Li. *** He is the fifth Street Fighter character to lose, after Chun-Li, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Cammy White, and with the next one being Balrog. * Ken is the second combatant to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX, after Batman, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. *Ken, Ryu and their opponent are the 12th to 14th combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link and Zero, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. **He and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to both win and lose in One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vergil, Link and Zero, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. *Ken and his opponent are the 13th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama and Link & Cloud Strife, and with the next pair being Mob & Tatsumaki. References * Ken Masters on Wikipedia * Ken Masters on the Street Fighter Wiki * Ken Masters on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Fire Users Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Metahumans Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Merciful Combatants